


time has a meaning for the immortal

by rosettae



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettae/pseuds/rosettae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles at her, still aware that the clock ticks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time has a meaning for the immortal

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Henry/Jo. This turned out to be really short and nothing really going on.

The first time he sees her, there was no thought about love slipping into his mind.

(Yet, he eventually falls in love.)

  


-

  


He never realized he had fallen in love with her.

But one day, he did. And he felt fear.

Fear of the day he had to tell her everything. Fear of her saying _I don't believe you_ or _You're insane_. Fear of watching her growing old, and people's reactions to her, an old woman, and him, a young-looking lover of the old woman. Fear of the day she might leave him, or disappear without a trace. Fear of—

"Henry,"

A small mention of his name and his thoughts stopped shrouding his mind, snapping him back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He smiles at her, still aware that the clock ticks.

  


-

  


He had more fear for the day a 'goodbye' will escape from his lips, vanishing into the thin air. And then all he can feel is the cold wind whispering.

  



End file.
